


The Best Way To Sleep Under The Rain

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Ben surprises you after being away for a long while filming, and you just spend the afternoon cuddling while It’s raining outside.





	The Best Way To Sleep Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff! Hope you like this!

The raindrops were falling against the windowpane in a thunderous tremor. It was raining so hard, you could barely hear the sound of the TV over the loud crashing of rain and the roaring sound of thunder shaking your hometown.

You heaved a sigh, eating another piece of chocolate.

And Ben was somewhere under the sun shooting scenes in the desert for Westworld, probably enjoying the warm weather, when you tightened your hold on your warmest blanket to chase away the cold brought by so much rain.

One more reason that made you curse Ben’s work.

Of course you were proud of him and how he had succeeded, and you wanted nothing but his happiness, and this had to include his work as an actor and a successful career. You were ready to make sacrifices for him to reach his goal, including spending some time apart, and you would have never blamed him for leaving to shoot a movie or a series. But you had to admit that you missed him to the point that it brought you pain, a physical pain across your chest that sometimes made it hard for you to breathe.

You heaved a sigh, struggling to focus on the stupid TV show you were watching to try to pass the time. Your eyes drifted away to land on the calendar that was hung on your wall. Your gaze settled on the date that was encircled in red, a little heart drawn next to that day.

One more month to wait for Ben to be here. You just couldn’t wait to see him, to hold him in your arms, to kiss him…

You heaved another sigh, wishing he could be here. Somehow, he had a talent to make rainy afternoons not only interesting, but amongst the best times that you could share. When he was by your side, you almost craved for rainy days…

You jumped at the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing, cutting the air sharply. At the same instant, thunder growled through the sky, making you shiver.

You took a look at the time : 2 pm. Who could want to visit you on a Saturday at this hour? You weren’t expecting anyone. You hoped that the fact that the clouds had suddenly cried right after the doorbell had sang was not the sign for the coming of some maniacs to your home…

You struggled to your feet, letting the blanket drop to the floor, unwilling to make an effort to stop its fall or to pick it up again despite the chilly air. You slowly walked to the door, calling through the wooden surface. Now that the idea of a psychopath had crossed your mind, you needed to check the identity of this visitor of yours.

“Who is it?” you asked loudly.

“A surprise!”

You recognized his voice in an instant. It had haunted your dreams since he left…

You flung the door open, gasping at the sight of a soaked Ben Barnes on your doorstep.

“Hey,” he smirked, enjoying your shocked expression. “Guess the surprise worked, huh?”

“Ben?” you breathed, unable to believe that he was real, and not some mirage invented by your tired mind.

“Yeah, I’m here,” he nodded, his smile softening as he seemed to be reading through your thoughts. “I came back.”

You finally noticed that he was still standing in the rain, and you made him come inside your home in a hurry.

“I’ll give you a towel,” you told him, before sprinting across your home to get him something to dry his hair.

He chuckled at the sight of you running across the narrow corridor.

“I’m fine,” he reassured you.

But you hurried to bring him a towel anyway, as he took off his shoes and put down his bag. You covered his hair with your towel, starting to gently dry his hair. He grinned down at you in response.

“Thanks,” he winked.

“You should change your clothes,” you told him, failing to hide the blush that crossed your face at his gesture, your heart beating too fast for that…

He took your hands in his, bringing them to his lips, and he kissed both your wrists, making shivers run up and down your spine.

“In a minute,” he whispered, leaning down to capture your lips with his.

His face was still wet with the rain, his skin colder than yours, but you didn’t mind. His fingers were cool too as they rested on each sides of your face, but again, you didn’t care. As he deepened the kiss, this feeling of being alone with him and that the world outside his arms had disappeared, that you had craved for during the few weeks he was away, was suddenly back and shaking your very soul. You lost your fingers through his wet hair, slightly disheveled because of the towel, that fell to the ground in a thud because of your fingers wandering through his thick mane. He didn’t break the kiss before you were both longing for air, unwilling to unseal your lips when they had been separated for so long. He rested his forehead against yours, eventually, both your eyes still closed, breathing heavily.

“I’ve missed you,” you grinned.

“I’ve missed you too,” he answered with a bright smile as well.

“Why are you here? You were supposed to come back in a month!”

“I needed to see you. And I’ve managed to have nothing to shoot next Monday and Tuesday, so I can stay here for a few days.”

You smiled up at him, a shy blush coloring your cheeks.

“You came just to see me?” you asked, although you didn’t really believe it.

But he nodded.

“Yeah… what can I say? I can’t live without my gorgeous girlfriend.”

You blushed even more, before noticing that he was shivering.

“You should change,” you said, letting him walk further inside your home.

He nodded, carrying his bag towards the bathroom, while you prepared some tea for him.

You smiled as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, kissing your neck.

“Thanks for the tea,” he smiled against your skin.

“I reckon that you need something to get warmer.”

A glint of mischief passed through his brown, almost black eyes.

“Cuddles and blankets would get me warmer,” he offered.

You laughed.

“And here you are, asking for cuddles all over again.”

“Don’t try to make me believe that you don’t enjoy cuddles as much as I do.”

“I wouldn’t dare!” you laughed again, his laughter meeting yours through your kitchen.

The next second, you were both lying on your sofa, Ben’s arms wrapped around you, covered with your warm blanket that you had picked up from the ground. You snuggled into his chest, as he pressed you tightly against him, before arranging the cover to make sure that your back was protected from the cold.

He heaved a delighted sigh.

“It’s good to be home,” he mumbled against your hair.

You chuckled, closing your hands upon his T-shirt to be even closer to him. You breathed deeply his spicy scent, your heart taking a little leap as the perfume tickled your nostrils in a delightful way.

“It’s my home, Ben! Not your flat,” you corrected him.

But instead of joining your laughter, he cupped your cheek, making you look up at him, and you soon fell into his eyes, almost dark in the shaded light of the little lamp on the table next to your sofa, the clouds stealing almost all the light of the sun.

“You’re in my arms, aren’t you?” he whispered, his stare intense and his voice a mere breath. “Then I’m home.”

You stared at him, trying to read through him, the shock brought by his words making your lips slightly part on their own accord.

He had never talked like this to you. You had been together for a while now, but you were both willing to take things slow, and open conversations about your feelings were not usual for the two of you yet.

“Do you really mean that?” you asked in a shaking whisper.

He nodded, brushing his nose against yours.

“Yeah, I do mean that. I just want to be with you right now and it just… I feel like I’m home right now. Does that make sense?”

You nodded slowly.

“I reckon that it must mean that you have me rather deep under your skin,” you chuckled, but he merely gave you a tender smile before whispering an answer.

“Oh… deeper than you can imagine, I’m sure.”

You tilted your head to the side, a questioning look in your eyes, but he ignored your reaction, leaning to press his lips against yours again. And his kiss was so sweet and tender… it was revealing a part of his heart, a little piece that he had kept hidden until now, and the discovery made you break the kiss with a gasp.

Your two stares were locked together once more, as you struggled to read through him. And he seemed to drop his armour for a few seconds, his gaze softening, growing even more tender, a dreamy smile forming on his lips.

You couldn’t believe the thought that had crossed your mind though, so you frowned slightly, and an amused expression appeared on Ben’s handsome features.

“What is it?” he asked softly, running a hand through your hair.

Thunder cracked again, shaking the air around the two of you, but you didn’t even notice the loud noise.

The rain was falling even more violently than before, and Ben’s voice was barely audible above this deafening sound, but in reality, you could barely acknowledge the rain falling upon your home.

“Nothing… just a… a silly thought crossing my mind,” you stuttered.

“Are you so sure that it was a stupid thought?”

You nodded slowly.

“Yeah… a very stupid one,” you mumbled, fleeing his infinite eyes all of a sudden.

You pushed him away slightly, but he didn’t let you escape from his warm embrace, his hold on you tightening as he felt you slipping away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you off by letting you see…” he whispered.

You hesitantly looked up at him again, losing yourself in his two chocolate eyes.

“I’m… I’m afraid to understand all of this the wrong way and… feel very stupid afterwards,” you croaked.

He chuckled.

“You can’t get that wrong,” he reassured you. “Or you’re blind and I hadn’t noticed before.”

You rested your fingertips upon his jaw, your touch as light as a smooth feather brushing against his skin, and through your other hand resting on his chest, you felt his heartbeat suddenly quickening.

“I know we’ve never really talked about all this,” he went on, his warm breath blowing on your skin and making you shiver in delight. “But being away from you for so long made me realize… I don’t want to be hiding this anymore. It’s been here for a long while now… for my part, at least. Maybe you don’t feel the same, and then it’s alright. But I do feel this way. And I… I want you to know. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I want you to know how strong my feelings for you are. I’m ready for that.”

He heaved a sigh that was shaken by pain.

“I just missed you so much… and… I know it’s stupid but I was so scared that you would break up with me because of the distance…”

You frowned, interrupting him.

“Ben, how could you think that? We were calling each other every day…”

“I know but… this kind of relationship can be complicated, especially as we have never stated on how serious our relationship is, nor how we feel… I just… I was afraid to have regrets, you could have met someone else while I was away…”

“ _You_ could have met a beautiful actress while you were away,” you teased, and a small smile crossed his features.

“I’m serious right now,” he complained, his smile still on his lips.

“I know. But does that really mean that you…”

“I love you.”

Your eyes landed on his again. His stare was intense, vulnerable as well, waiting for your response, for your reaction to his confession.

He was revealing one of the most secret part of his heart and he knew that you could destroy him with just one word.

But instead of shaking your head, tears appeared and started to glisten in your eyes.

“Well… I love you too, Benjamin Barnes,” you whispered, your tone trembling because of your tightened throat. “So you can relax, I have no intention to break up with you. And considering how much you mean to me, I doubt that I could meet someone else…”

But he didn’t let you finish, shushing you with a feverish kiss that left you panting and melting against him.

He peppered soft kisses along your jaw, until he reached your earlobe, that he tenderly and teasingly captured between his teeth, making you gasp.

He heaved a sigh, releasing your skin.

“It was ridiculous, right…” he whispered, his face buried in your hair. “My way of… telling you how I feel.”

But you shook your head, a tender smile on your lips.

“No it wasn’t,” you reassured him. “And even if it had been… you’re ridiculous most of the time anyway.”

He pinched your thigh in response, making you push him away while laughing. When he rested his warm gaze upon you once again, his dark chocolate eyes were full of love.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

“I’ve missed you too,” you caressed his cheek, your tone matching his.

Thunder broke the comfortable silence that had settled between the two of you, and Ben took a look at the falling rain by the window.

“It’s still raining hard,” he stated.

You hummed in agreement, your fingers moving from his cheek to his hair.

“What a shame that we can’t get outside and have to remain here, cuddling on your sofa under a warm blanket like this…”

You chuckled, letting him press kisses all over your face, from your cheeks to your jaw and lips and eyelids and temples…

Your legs were soon a tangled mess of limbs, one of his hand lost in your hair, the other running up and down your back and occasionally slipping under your T-shirt, your hands resting on his torso and exploring his chest from time to time.

Soon he was talking about his work, and this new script he had received, and you told him about your work and your family as well…

… and you didn’t move from this sofa, even when night fell upon the world, the lightning bolts now illuminating the shadows. And when you both fell asleep there, lying on your couch, still holding on each other, his lips against your forehead, rains was still falling…


End file.
